


New Wave

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t that Harry wants to be a girl, it’s just that feeling the lush fabrics of women’s clothing brush against his naked skin makes him feel pretty. Sexy, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Wave

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by anon on Tumblr. I never wrote something like this before, I hope it's okay!

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**New Wave**

It wasn’t so much about it being women’s clothing for Harry. Having grown up being surrounded with people who made him feel more worthless than trash, it was more about the _feeling_ that wearing women’s clothing brought upon Harry.

The feeling of being sexy, namely. The feeling of lush fabrics like satin and lace and silk pressing against Harry’s naked skin made Harry feel _pretty_ and worth _something_ , it made him feel empowered. It was like an armor, truthfully.

Harry was comfortable with being a guy, and he really wasn’t that weird. No one would ever be able to guess that Harry, 24 year old police man, had a preference for lace panties, and when he was feeling particularly naughty he even wore a garter belt, thong and stockings underneath his police uniform.

‘What have you hidden underneath this for me today, gorgeous?’ the baritone voice of Harry’s boyfriend seeped into Harry’s ears and a hand with spidery yet elegant fingers slid over his thigh.

Well, Harry’s boyfriend certainly didn’t mind the way Harry dressed. Right now, since it was a hot summer day and they were in the safety of Tom’s manor, Harry was wearing a white dress adorned with pink lace at the bottom seam. On his feet were pink ballerina’s , in his hair a slim, silver headband.

Harry’s growth had been stunted because he had never been fed properly when he’d been a child, and his face was delicate, pretty even. The layer of lipgloss he had applied on his lips (he was still experimenting with make up) felt sticky but not unpleasant. It smelt of raspberries.

Tom’s hand slipped underneath his skirt without asking for permission.

‘P-panties,’ Harry stammered because he knew what that look in Tom’s eyes meant. ‘The pink ones,’ he added as an afterthought.

‘Hmm,’ Tom hummed appreciatively as his fingers brushed over the fine, soft lace. ‘The ones you wore before I bent you over my desk and fucked you silly, last time?’

Harry whimpered.

‘Yes,’ he confirmed breathlessly. It was easy to slip into this role – in daily life he was so tough, yet with Tom he was so nervous in such a right way, vulnerable in a way he would never allow himself to be with another person ever again. Tom regarded Harry and grinned wolfishly.

‘Seems like you’re trying to make a point, mister Potter.’

Indeed, Harry was. Now that he knew that Tom got turned on by the way he sometimes dressed, he had been trying out more kinds of lingerie as well. He had found out Tom was particularly fond of panties.

‘What if I am?’ Harry asked Tom in a soft whisper, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. Tom lifted up Harry’s skirt and looked at Harry’s cock which was already straining against the precious material, hunger in his eyes.

‘You’re a dirty boy Harry, for wearing these in public.’ Satisfaction went through Harry at being acknowledged to be a boy regardless of his appearance (it was strange, Harry didn’t know how to explain it but it satisfied him to look like a girl, to be _pretty_ but still be a boy at the same time) and he licked his lips, instantly tasting his lipgloss. He had applied a little bit of mascara too.

‘Aren’t dirty boys supposed to be punished?’ Harry murmured. Tom tore his eyes off Harry’s leaking cock and the small stain it had left in his panties to look Harry in the eye, and Harry was mildly impressed by how far his pupils had dilated. Tom was turned on beyond measure already.

Well, it wasn’t like he was the only one.

‘I think,’ Tom started as he let go of Harry’s skirt and gripped his wrist to pull him up, ‘that dirty _sluts_ deserve to get fucked. Yes?’

A dumb _‘oh’_ escaped Harry’s glossy lips and he swallowed thickly, before nodding slowly. Tom nodded as well and Harry stumbled on his feet as he was dragged to the bedroom.

Yeah.

He’ll experiment some more with the lingerie and make up.


End file.
